


Wish upon a Wishing Star

by hpyu



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Stars, oh wow hpyu real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpyu/pseuds/hpyu
Summary: It turns out, in the short time they got to spend with each other, the rivals revealed things about themselves they had never expected from each other. Be it intentional or not.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Wish upon a Wishing Star

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago but forgot to post it for some reason? Oops. I hope you enjoy it anyway :3

“Are you awake?” he asked, facing away from her.

Seconds passed.

No answer.

He turned himself towards her, his bright golden eyes wide open.

“Glo?”

She shuffled in place for a minute. “Yes. I’m up.” Her whole body turned around towards his. “Is something wrong?”

But Hop wasn’t expecting her to say that. He hadn’t gotten that far into the conversation in his mind. “Nothing, I just…” a stammer came with his sleepy voice. “I heard the sky would be clear tonight.”

Halfway into the gym challenge, the two aspiring trainers ran into each other while exploring the wild area. Actually, it was hardly what one would describe as “running into each other,” and more of Hop spotting Gloria from a distance and shouting her name as loud as he could. It was embarrassing for her, but it somehow made her heart warm. Luckily, no one else was around, so she could shamelessly reciprocate the scream. The sight of two kids yelling each other’s names as they dramatically ran towards each other was hyperbolically comical, but no one else was there to witness it. Maybe it was… for the best. Since they didn’t always have a lot of time together these days, busy as they were, they decided to camp together for the first time in a while.

And now it was night time, and both of them were wide awake. 

She shut her eyes and hummed for a second, her arms stretched out, free from the sleeping bag. “Clear weather? In the wild area? Miraculous,” she teased. 

He laughed, and they locked eyes for a moment, something that made Hop more nervous than usual. 

He averted his gaze once his cheeks turned hot, and in a tone that contradicted his usual energetic and easygoing attitude, he said “I was wondering if you wanted to look at the stars with me.”

It was unexpected for him to say something so… romantic? Just the thought made Gloria blush. She knew Hop was a very emotional person, more than most people, but his words flustered her nonetheless (even though they shouldn’t because they were friends! Just best friends, and absolutely nothing else).

Still, there was no way she could refuse, not just because it was excruciatingly difficult to say ’no’ to Hop, but because she missed stargazing with him. It was one of their favorite activities as children, sitting on Gloria’s roof and looking at the stars for hours. She’d always end up falling asleep, and he would watch over her until it was time to go back inside.

“That would be nice,” she smiled. 

At night time, the wild area felt completely different. It was so much more calm and peaceful, yet the feeling of wonder and curiosity remained unchanged. The nocturnal Pokémon’s croaks and chirps could easily be heard, though they were serene sounds. Above the two of them, the sky was bright, full of shades of blues, greens, and purples, shimmering majestically as a result of the lack of light pollution. It was a gorgeous sight. 

They sat just outside their tent, both silently looking up. No words were shared for a few minutes, just the glittering night sky above their heads. Hop shot a couple of glances at Gloria, but she was far too distracted by the incredible view to notice him. A wishing star soared through the sky, prompting him to excitedly break the silence.

“Woah! Mate, look how bright that star is! I have to make a wish,” he spoke soft words, pointing above him while nudging her shoulder.

She put her hands together, shutting her eyes and muttering quietly, “I wish…” until her sentence became inaudible, because if you say the wish out loud, it won’t come true. He wished for Gloria’s happiness and success, even though he would never say that out loud.

As time passed, Gloria’s body shifted inches closer to Hop. At some point, he felt her head resting on his shoulder, instantly making his lips curve upwards a bit. She did this all the time; train rides, flying taxis, stadium locker rooms before matches. It was basically a habit at this point, but this time felt… different. He tried to pay it no mind.

“The stars… you were right, they are very pretty,” she spoke softly. “Thank you for telling me,” her voice became quieter as she slowly dozed off. Hop put his arm around her, pulling her closer as she fell asleep, the same way she usually did. 

The top of her head felt warm against his neck. He leaned back on her, and under the glittering stars, everything felt perfect. The sight of Gloria cuddled up in a blanket, sleeping peacefully while he stared at the sky for hours launched him into his childhood memories of serenely laying on a rooftop in Postwick while listening to the Pokémon chirp and croak in the middle of the night. 

As per action of habit, he thought out loud. It helped clear his headspace, and it’s not like anyone was there to listen. “I think…” he spoke quietly to himself, a soft murmur, “I think we should get married one day.”

“...You think so?” Gloria’s voice was sleepy.

Hop flinched, pulling away from her in shock. She almost fell over before realizing his shoulder was no longer there for her to lean on.

“How much of that did you hear?”

Briefly, she looked a bit embarrassed. She yawned before rubbing her her eyes, and still half asleep, told him “nothing, to be honest. I just felt you talk but I was basically sleeping and didn’t wanna leave you hanging like that,” her voice was quiet, and her words filled him with relief. 

“Oh. Alright,” he smiled, moving closer to her so she could continue her sleeping. When he felt her lean against his shoulder, his cheeks became dusted with pink. For a moment, he felt a cool breeze and decided to take some of the blanket as well, so both of them would be warm.

Minutes passed. Hop was almost too distracted in his own thoughts to notice Gloria’s hand sneakily sliding towards his under the blanket. When he felt their fingers interlace, he looked to his side, a perplexed look on his blushing face. But she wasn’t looking up at him or anything. She faced forward, her hair covering her eyes, still as always. Was she sleeping? Of course she wasn’t, but he didn’t want to bother her by asking what was going on, so instead he just held her hand a little tighter. 

He felt her flinch a bit, something she would definitely deny later. “I…” she spoke in a very soft voice, much quieter than usual, “I think so, too.” By the time she finished uttering her last syllables, he could barely even hear it.

“Hm?” he raised an eyebrow, “Think what?”

She shifted in place sort of uncomfortably. “Y-you know… what you said earlier? About us ge-”

“ _ Huh? _ ” he deliberately interrupted her before she could finish. “You he-” his free hand covered his face, desperately trying to hide his embarrassed expression, even though she wasn’t even looking in his direction. “ _ You said you didn’t hear that? _ ” 

She giggled. “I might’ve been lying, but that’s very much besides the point,” a pause. Her tone of voice became more serious once again. “Did you mean that?”

At this point, Hop had no choice but to come clean. “I- you throw me off balance so easily,” he nudged her shoulder. “I did mean it. Gloria I… I have feelings for you. I think I have for a while now,” it was unusual for him to talk like this, and it deeply flustered her. She pretended it didn’t. “When you say you think so, too… does that mean you, you know… maybe like me back?”

There was a silence, a short one, before Gloria started talking.

“Remember the time we were walking to Wedgehurst during the winter? You wanted to help me carry groceries home, and it started snowing a lot on the way back,” her voice was sweet. “I was… very unprepared for that. I didn’t expect it to snow, so I just wore a big sweater over my dress. My shoes were inadequate for walking in fifteen centimeters of snow. They were getting soaked, and my feet were so cold I could barely walk. So you… you carried me. On your back, the whole route, even though it was windy and hard to see around. You even gave me your gloves so my hands could warm up.”

Hop seemed puzzled. “I do recall, I think. Your nose was super red,” he grinned.

“Well,” Gloria continued, “that made me feel special. More than anyone else in the whole world had made me feel. I think that might’ve been when I started loving you; much more than just as a friend. And it hasn’t stopped ever since. Truth be told, I feel like it’s been getting even stronger.” She stopped leaning on his shoulder to meet his eyes; the stars were reflected in them, they seemed to sparkle. Her cheeks looked so warm, and there was the tiniest little smile in her face. 

“Glo, I think that was almost two years ago,” his jaw dropped in surprise.

She shyly looked away, curving her lips upward slightly. “A year and seven months ago, to be exact.” 

By nature, he was a very impulsive person. He managed to run into situations without thinking and get himself into easily avoidable trouble. It’s something he was aware of and was working on, but it was impossible to resist pulling her into a hug in that very moment. It caught her off guard, but she hugged him back anyways. 

“That’s a long time to love someone.”

“I know.”

The tone he spoke in almost felt sad. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I just…” her voice sounded hesitant, “I was scared. That you didn’t think of me in any other way. You mean too much to me, I didn’t want to mess it all up by making the wrong choice,” the words she spoke were shaky and small, and knowing she’d felt this way for so long completely shattered Hop’s heart. He held her in his arms a little tighter. “I know I make a lot of mistakes, and that’s how I improve. But you…” slowly, she pulled away, revealing her eyes that glistened with a mix of tears and moonlight. “You’re the only person in my life I’d never risk.”

His touch was gentle against her face when he pushed her hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry I took forever to realize,” this was a softer side to him, so kind and caring. “I shouldn’t have made you wait so long. I guess I was also afraid that you’d feel differently about me, I wouldn’t want to lose you, y’know?”

There was nothing else for them to say at that point. All she could do was smile sweetly, relieved at the fact he felt the same way. The sky was so bright, and the quiet chirps from the sleepy Pokémon around made them feel like they were the only people on the planet for a second. He gently held her chin with his fingertips, tilting it towards his face, and planted the softest kiss he could possibly manage on her lips. It was short, over almost as quickly as it began, but it lingered even after he pulled away. She stared at him, completely mesmerized.

Upon realization that he did, indeed, just do that, he recoiled a bit. “Ah! I should’ve asked first, I’m so sorry.” 

She quickly shook her head. “No, that was… really nice.” Her hand came up to her face, faintly touching her bottom lip and smiling. “I don’t suppose you would want to do-” 

Any other word she had the intention of saying was quickly cut off when he leaned back in to kiss her again, holding her shoulders to pull her closer. The second time, it was less rushed and awkward, but just as delicate as the last. He looked away right after, his face warm, to which she smiled. 

“So, about that wedding-” Gloria’s tone was mocking him, making his face even warmer.

He buried his face in his hands, muffling his voice when he interrupted her by saying “oh my, please do not bring that up, I’m so embarrassing.”

A small laugh escaped her lips. “Can’t believe I just got engaged in the wild area!” 

Hop knew that she was half-joking. But her eyes shimmered, they truly did. This was the happiest he’d probably ever seen her, and that’s saying something. His hand pulled her head close to his chest. “Did you know you fluster me more than anyone else? Were you aware of this?” he spoke playfully.

“Well I’m glad I do now! It’s a little funny, I think,” she teased.

It caught her off-guard when he struck the sides of her waist with his fingers, making her flinch. He’s known for years that she’s terribly ticklish, and the way he catches her when she least expects it drives her crazy. 

“S-stop that!” She could barely speak between laughs. 

It didn’t take more than three seconds for him to let go. “Wow, you’re no fun~,” he said, “but you’ll have to get used to it if you keep making fun of me like that!” he poked her shoulder.

Her eyes rolled sarcastically. With a soft yawn, she laid her head on his lap, curling up under the blanket. He helped her adjust it so that it would cover her entirely, making her smile. 

“I think I’ll actually get some sleep now.”

His heart felt warm.

“That’s okay. Goodnight, Glo. I love you.”

Her cheeks were dusted with pink. “I… love you too.”

And in that moment, she finally understood that wishing upon a star really does work after all.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
